The Case of the Lowest Crime
This is the 56th episode of C.O.P.S. Synopsis Empire City is being haunted by a ruthless drug dealer named Addictem, who's been selling drugs patches called Crystal Twist to unsuspecting citizens. Big Boss hates having drugs being sold in his town, so he reluctantly teams up with the COPS to stop Addictem. Will this killer drug dealer be stopped or will Empire City be drug-laden forever? Plot "Big Boss loved big bucks, and he didn't mind breaking laws to get them. But there's a crime that even Big Boss won't stoop to - and that's selling drugs!" One night Buttons McBoomBoom was attempting to rob a store but the store owner told him that he was too late. Buttons did not believe the store owner until the cash register was opened and no money was in it. The Store owner told him how it was those Crystal Twist addicts that were stealing the money. Buttons did not like the idea that Big Boss and his gang had competition now. Just as Buttons exits the store and starts toward a building's corner, in the dark alley is Addictem. Addictem asks him if he wants a free sample of Crystal Twist. Buttons Refuses and tells him how he is on Big Boss's turf. Then Addictem asks buttons to take him to see Big Boss. When they arrive in Big Boss's office Addictem offers a deal to make millions of dollars off of an item he was selling. When Big Boss asks him what the item was he shows him one of his patches of Crystal Twist. Big Boss then holds it in his cybernetic left hand and crushes it letting Addictem know he does not approve of drug dealers in Empire City. Big Boss then tells Buttons to throw Addictem out into the garbage. Meanwhile at the COPS headquarters, Bulletproof and the other cops are dealing with so many people who are addicts of Crystal Twist that Bulletproof even comments how the cells in the jail are getting overcrowded and how the doctors and nurses are overworked. The other COPS talk about how they are finding so many of these people hooked on that drug. Later on back at Big Boss's office he calls on Buttons McBoomBoom, Berzerko, and Rock Krusher to go rob a cargo of Gold that was coming in on a blimp in just a few hours. The three of them head off to do the heist. As the crooks get to the landing platform where the blimp is coming in they use knock out gas to deal with the guards. Then they notice the crates with the gold are up high on the stack of crates. At the same time Addictem and two of his assistants arrive. Addictem tells his guys that the black crate at the bottom of the pile of crates has his latest shipment of Crystal Twist in it. As Berserko is trying to pry off the lid on the top crate the board breaks and he falls backwards into the crate that has the Crystal Twist in it. Addictem and his guys run as Buttons and Krusher watch Berzerko go into a coma from a drug overdose. Later on, at the hospital, Big Boss is holding his nephew's hand as the doctor is telling him that his nephew was lucky this was just an accident and that he was not an addict like other patients she had been treating. Big Boss then admits that his nephew may have been stupid at times but at least he was not as dumb as the drug addicts were. He then tells the doctor to give his nephew the best treatment she can. He then says "I have to go now because there is something I have to do." Big Boss hates having drugs that he decided to get the rest of the gang together and head for the COPS. After Longarm brings in another addict, Bulletproof then gets all the COPS together saying that how they have been going after the addicts so much that they do not have the manpower to go after the drug salesperson. All of a sudden, Big Boss and his gang bust into the room and Big Boss says "You want more manpower you have got it!" Big Boss then tells the COPS about Berzerko being in the hospital because of drugs. Bulletproof sets up the deal that they team up in pairs of one COP with one Crook, as a way of keeping an eye on the crooks, Big Boss reluctantly agrees with the terms to stop Addictem. Two young women out on the street are approached by Addictem and they refuse his drugs. Then the two women run from him and they see Longarm who has Blitz, Rock Krusher and Buzzbomb with him. They report about Addictem trying to sell them drugs. Blitz picks up his trail and all the other COPS and Crooks are radioed. They then chase Addictem right into the hospital where Berzerko is at. When it looks like Addictem is cornered he takes the Doctor who was the one treating Berzerko hostage. Just when it looks like Addictem is going to escape because of having a hostage Berzerko comes out of his hospital room and grabs him from behind holding him up off the ground and threatening to beat him up for what he did to him. Addictem gives up and yells to the COPS to arrest him. Then as the COPS are finishing up taking Addictem's picture and fingerprints to fully book him and lock him up they notice Big Boss and his gang are gone. Just a short while later, Mainframe informs the team that they get a call that the crooks are back to their old ways and the COPS run out to bust them again. At the conclusion of the episode Bulletproof tells how Addictem got put in jail for life. "For his crimes, Addictem was sentenced to life imprisonment. Several of the Crystal Twyst addicts remain hospitalized or in mental institutions. Drugs are dangerous! Please remember, if anyone offers you drugs, you have the choice: say no!" Full Episode Link COPS - The Case of the Lowest Crime Category:Episodes